


Vice

by Mmeltdowns



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rare Pairings, pre-roche i guess, typical sex pollen fic, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmeltdowns/pseuds/Mmeltdowns
Summary: Adrian finds Rorschach in a terrible state after a bust gone wrong. You can probably guess the rest.
Relationships: Rorschach/Adrian Veidt
Kudos: 12





	Vice

It's raining.

It's always raining in this damn city.

The rain comes down in sheets as he stumbles along the outside of the building; soaks his costume; near-blinds him in a haze of fog, neon, and nascent intoxication. He clings to the walls, running slowly, slowly, trying to get as far away from the den of iniquity as he can before he loses inhibition. If he has to succumb to it, at least they cannot touch him. That matters.

On a corner he slumps. Into a puddle he falls. It's cold. He drags himself further, under an awning. His mask comes off. People will mistake him for a homeless man, but that is alright.

Walter fades in and out of consciousness. It is not as they said it would be. He loses inhibition, yes, but he is not overcome with lust. He feels sleepy and warm. Warm, then hot. His clothes are wet; his skin is burning. It is like sun hitting the pavement on a hot, humid day. Steam appears to rise from his skin, glowing orange-yellow in the lamplight.

He tugs his gloves off by the fingertips; is frustrated that his scarf won't fit in his coat pocket. Soon the coat is off and its convenience as a pillow is discovered. Walter falls into a light sleep before he can disrobe any further.


End file.
